In the related art, merchandise and inventory are managed by attaching a Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) tag to the merchandise and the inventory. The RFID tags store information regarding the merchandise or the inventory and this stored information can be read from the tag using a reading device. The tag reading process can read a plurality of RFID tags at the same time, or substantially so, to improve the efficiency of the merchandise or inventory management process.
In a reading device which can read a plurality of RFID tags at once, it is also desirable to prevent failures in the reading of the RFID tags so as to improve efficiency of the reading process.